godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/GE The Knight, the Pawn and the Ruler Ch.2
The day lasted long enough for the sun to set, as the three rested along a lake. "T'is feels lovely... Hath thou reside here before my friend?" spoke Pasca in a tone that soothes the two boys. Eventually, they set up a camp beside the overhead tree while Pasca was busily getting ready their night snack. "Sir Ra-Jin, I propose that we art to switch duties for the night. Thou must rest to build up thee energy." said Lumen. He knows that Ra-Jin will deny it but the outcome was different. "If you insist Lumen... I might as well give you the position. I can still hear during the night so it might be no problem." said Ra-Jin with a cheery smile. The night began as the three began their meals. Although Lumen and Ra-Jin were helping themselves with Pasca's meal, she insisted that they needed to control themselves for the time until they reached some place where they can stay. "T'is is wonderful, for the meal thee provided is exquisite. But I cannot stay now, I have guard duties to attend." said Lumen as he walked towards his position. Pasca was confused when Lumen went into guard duties when Ra-Jin already mentioned he was doing it. "He wanted to do this himself Pasca, the Kongou heritage has a bad sense of eye sight but great hearing." said Ra-Jin with a grin on his face. "T'is night does not bode well with my sight, we hath such a task to deal with..." complained Lumen as he tries to focus in the night. It was hard for him to see since the Borg Camlann heritage has average sight and hearing but he is unsure if they can handle the night. A sudden movement in the brushes of tall grass seemed to attract Lumen's attention as he raises his shield up. "Whence did the noise come from?" questioned Lumen as he raises his spear-like tail. A shadowy figure zoomed past his line of sight, catching him off-guard and pushing him down from behind, pinning him on the ground. Caught off-guard, Lumen struggles to escape but no avail. "Speak fool, why did you suddenly come here?" the voice sounded feminine, yet he couldn't tell why she's stronger. "I have my reasons but I cannot share them. Amuse me for once." said Lumen with a sharp tone. His tail at ready, pierces the figure but his back feels light. Under the moonlight shines glittering dust from the figure, whom stares down at Lumen. "Your skills as a Borg is useless in the fight, you can't remain composed when facing against enemies that move faster. Do you think you can prove yourself useful?" taunted the figure. Lumen, knowing that she tries to make him lose control over himself doesn't mean he will do it without risking the damage around him. Staying calm was his only option. "For what do you seek to anger me? Is it revenge or courage?" said Lumen in a monotone state. "It is not what you think it is... I want your blood for a ritual to bring back my father." replying in a voice that's faint, she took out a dagger and held it in a reverse grip. Lumen thought of her idea as dumb and not so promising because that's disrespecting the dead. "Does your father even wish to be alive now?" said Lumen with a stern voice. "No... But I wish for him to be." a cold reply came. "Then you're making a fool out of yourself. You know your father doesn't want that to happen yet you still wish for it. Will it make anyone happy?" A question came once again, this time silencing the girl. "Fool... Know your place!!" she screamed, but it attracted Ra-Jin, whom crashed into the scene. "My friend!!! You alright?! I heard lots of noises from you." shouted Ra-Jin as he crashes down some trees. Pasca followed from behind but came to a sudden halt to notice a human figure. "T'is is a human... Whence did it come from?" said Pasca in a soft tone. "Nothing I've heard from since she came here." replied Lumen, but their stand lasted for a short while as galloping hooves can be heard from afar, signalling a knight's move. Ra-Jin was told to be silent due to his booming voice as Pasca told Lumen to make a run for it. "T'is is something we art to settle next time. Meet us at the nor-''" Lumen was interrupted by the girl before he could even tell her where they're headed. "I live up the north. But I cannot guarantee when we could meet." The three departed after packing everything up and head north during the night. It was quite chilly as Pasca commented but they have no time to waste. Making their progress even faster, they journeyed towards the mountains before getting tired out. "Is this the place...? Are we even... Going north?" said Ra-Jin as he catches his breath. "''Yes it is Sir Ra-Jin, I've been reading the stars during Miss Uriel's teachings." Replied Pasca as she stands straight, staring at the sky. A tiny snowflake falls down onto Pasca as she reaches for it, feeling the cold surging through her hands as more fall. "T'is the snowy season, no?" said Lumen in his still monotone state. "Yeah... I can... Feel it... How do... you two even hold... your breath... for that long...?" said Ra-Jin as he still tries to catch his breath. Winter falls... Category:Blog posts